Houston, we have a (bug) problem
by ImSoooooooChangeable
Summary: A 7 year old boy has been murdered. He has 2 holes in his body. Vampire? Don't think so.


**My first Supernatural FanFic. I just love Sam and Dean and the brotherly love between them. How they are always there to save each other. How they fight, but always make up with each other. How they will never abandon each other, and leave them to die.**

**How they…..are just perfect 3**

**Well, I hope you like this story :D**

**Sharon.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Supernatural – Houston, we have a (bug) problem**

"Dean," Sam said.

"Hm?" Dean said, who was sitting on the couch with a beer bottle against his lips.

Sam throwed the newspaper towards him. "Look at this," he said.

Dean sighed and took the paper. "And what exactly am I supposed to look at?" he said.

Sam walked towards him and pointed.

Dean looked.

7 year old boy, found dead, 2 holes. "Vampire?"

"Yeah, you would think that. But it wasn't a vampire," Sam said.

"How do you know?"

"Because the holes were /way/ too far from each other."

"How far?" Dean said.

"9 centimeters."

"…..that's a lot of space."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So here it is," Dean said. "The place where it all happened."

"Yep," Sam said.

"Right, we should get going," Dean said, getting out of his car.

He waited 'till Sam joined him and walked towards the door.

There was a police-man standing in front of it.

Dean reached inside of his pocket to get out a FBI-badge.

"Special agaent Carlton Jackson," he said, showing the police-man the badge.

"This is my partner, special agent Tom Lewis."

Sam reached inside of his pocket to get his badge too, and showed it to the police-man.

"May be take a look inside?" Dean said.

"Yes, yes, ofcourse," the police-man said and opened the door for them.

Dean gave a short nod and walked inside. He waited by the stairs 'till Sam was inside.

"How long do we have?" Sam whispered, when the police-man had closed the door behind them.

"20 minutes," Dean said.

_Yes, special agents for the FBI, _they heard the Police-man say from outside.

"Scrap that," Dean said. "10 minutes, tops."

Sam gave a short nod and walked towards the living room, while Dean went to check upstairs.

"Sammy," Dean said. "Come take a look at this."

Sam walked upstairs towards Dean. "Wow!" he said. "What's that?"

"I don't know," Dean said. "But we'll find out soon." He got out a little evidence back out of his pocket and carefully put…..whatever he found inside of it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Dean, look at this," Sam said.

Dean looked through the microscope that Sam shove towards him.

"It's blood," Sam said. "Green, sticky blood."

"What creature would give this blood?" Dean said.

"Insects?" Sam said.

Dean looked up. "Very good, Sam," he said. "So we're looking for a gigantic bug." He was clearly being sarcastic.

Sam shook his head and took the microscope back, looking through it again.

"Uhm, Dean," he said.

"Yeah?"

Sam gulped. "It's moving."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean had put the bug blood in the freezer.

Turned out there were larves in it. Larves from a gigantic bug.

"Ok, I take my sarcasm back," Dean said. "We are /actually/ dealing with a gigantic bug here."

Dean grabbed their dads journal and tossed it to Sam. "See if you can find anything like it," he said.

Sam took the journal and skipped through it.

"There are a lot of things that match with it," he said.

He gave the journal to Dean, who took it and looked at the many bug-like creatures.

"Why do they have tob e so big?" Sam said.

"Don't be a sissy," Dean said.

"Dean, it killed a 7 year old boy," Sam said.

"We're not sure if it was one of those bug creatures," Dean said.

Then Sam's eye fell on one of the bugs. "That's it," he said. "That's the bug we're looking for."

Dean looked. "It's adorable," he said sarcastic.

"It can take human forms, but changes into a bug at night," Sam read.

"So they're harmless at day?"

"No," Sam said. "They can still use their wings, and they still eat humans."

"Killer bug," Dean said.

"What?"

"Just wanted to say that."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm going for a ride," Dean said.

"Ok," Sam said, who was still studying the creature.

A few hours later, Dean got back.

Sam looked up.

"I finally figured out how to change those things back into bugs when they're in their human forms," he said. "You have to say….."

"That can wait," Dean said. "I found their 'home'."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Dean, where are we going?" Sam said.

They were both sitting in the Impala.

"I'm taking you to their home," Dean said, concentrating in the road.

Sam looked at Dean.

"Right. What you have to say to change them back is….."

"I said it can wait," Dean said.

"Valcony," Sam said.

Dean's eyes turned black.

"I knew it," Sam said. "I knew you weren't Dean."

"Too bad you found out," the creature said with Dean's voice.

Sam started to realise something. "Oh," he said.

"Yes," said the creature, now with its own, dark, scary voice.

It bended over to Sam's neck and Sam quickly punched it as hard as he could.

The creature moaned in pain. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" it said loud.

"Bite me," Sam said.

"With pleasure."

Then suddenly, the window from the Impala got smashed in. Dean was standing outside with a gigantic hamer, hating himself for hurting his car. But he had no other choice.

"LEAVE MY LITTLE BROTHER ALONE!" he said. "OR I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YA, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"What?! How did you escape!" the creature demanded.

"C'mon, you really think a door can keep me from going outside? I'm Dean Winchester. Nothing can keep me from saving my little brother's ass!"

The creature growled.

"Let Sammy go, or get this bullet through your ugly face. Choose wisely."

"I'll let him out," the creature said. "AFTER I DID /THIS/!" The creature stuck his razor sharp tooth in Sam's neck.

"NO!" Dean yelled, and shot the creature through its head.

It completely dissapeared in less then 4 seconds.

Dean looked at Sam, total fear in his eyes.

"Sam? Sammy? Are you alright?" he said worried.

Sam breathed heavily. "Read...the journal," he said.

Dean did exactly what he told him to do, and read the part about the creature.

There was a list of ingredients for a Elixer that would safe Sam from the poison of the creature.

"I got that all at home," Dean said. "Except for one thing: A human soul."

Dean looked to Sam. "I'll get that soul Sammy. You're going to be alright. I promise."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean walked through the hospital. "Doctor?" he said, when he passed one of the Doctors.

"Is it ok if I talk to that patient?" he said, pointing to a room.

"Are you family?" the Doctor said.

Dean nodded. "Yes," he said.

The Doctor smiled. "Then you can talk to him," he said, letting Dean into the room.

He waited until the Doctor was gone and looked at the status of the patient that was hung on the front of the hospital bed.

"Rabies," Dean read. "Perfect."

Dean took out something and sucked out the man's soul. "I'm sorry, buddy," he said to the man, who was fast asleep. "But I need your soul, and you would die eventually, thanks to the rabbies. So I'm technically doing you a favor."

Dean walked out of the room, carrying the soul in the little machine.

He saw the Doctor walking towards him.

"Ok," he said. "Who are you /really/?"

Dean got out his FBI badge, and showed it to him.

"Special agent Carlton Jackson, from the FBI," he said. "Can I go now?"

"Oh, erm, o-ofcourse," the Doctor said, and got out of Dean's way.

Dean gave a short nod and got out of the hospital.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"The elixer is done," Dean said. "You just have to drink it. But quickly, because the poison almost finished its work."

He gave Sam the cup with the Elixer in it, and Sam /immediately/ drank it, making a face because of the taste of it. "That…..is disgusting," he said.

Dean chuckled relieved and gave him a glass of water.

Sam drank it. "Ah, that's better," he said. He looked up at Dean. "Thanks," he said. "If you weren't have been there, I would have been bug food by now."

"Don't need to thank me," Dean said. "Don't really like chick-flick moments, like I told you before."

Sam smiled and slightly shook his head. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

They both smiled.

Dean reaches inside of his pocket to get out his car keys. "Here," he said. "You drive." He tossed the keys to Sam, and Sam catched them, walking towards the car.

He got in and fastened his seatbelt, waiting for Dean to get in.

When they were both inside of the car, seatbelts fastened, Sam turned on the engine, and drove away.

**The end**


End file.
